Oh My, Aphrodisiac Chocolate, A Continuation
by HarryPotterShipper93
Summary: What happens after "Oh My Aphrodisiac Chocolate" Original story (by same name) was written by great clarex-ama. Warning: These chocolates contain aphrodisiac potion! Consumed in large amounts can give the side effect of high sexual excitement.


**A/N- Please don't flame me. I know that the original story is** **not** **my idea, or my work in the slightest. It is the work of the amazing, talented clarex-ama. Also, this is my first fanfic ever, and I do not have a beta yet. If anyone would like to volenteer to beta for me, please let me know. This DOES NOTcontain the original story by clarex-ama. This is purely a continuation of the story. If, by chance clarex-ama is reading this and does not want me to continue, please please PLEASEtell me and I will discontinue it**  
style="text-decoration:underline;" **immediately**  
 **.Now, onto the warnings!**

 **Warnings: Rated M/R for a reason! Contains: smut,boy on boy, kissing,**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, the universe that it takes place in, or anything half as cool. Unfortunately.**

 **language and everyone's favourite, sex.** **NOT FOR YOUNG READERS.** **You have been warned.**

* * *

Draco left Potter with his mud blood friend as soon as she had freed them from the ropes. He did not look at Potter, and left Hogsmead as soon as possible. He quickly made his way down to his dorm in the dungeons, cursing himself and cursing Potter and  
/cursing the whole damn situation.

"Fuck!" He screamed as soon as he had entered the dorms, not realizing that someone else was in the room, lying on one of the other beds.

"What happened now?" Draco spun around in shock, staring at the bored questioner. "Does it involve Potter?" Theodore put down his book, sighed and walked over to where Draco was standing. "What happened now? It really couldn't be that damn bad. It's not  
/like he found out that you're crushing on him"

"Oh. How did he find out?Are you sure he knows? What fucking happened? More importantly, does he like you back?" Draco cringed at the never ending barrage of questions and sat on the edge of his bed.

"Merlin Theo, you sound like a fucking Hufflepuff. I swear, if you repeat a word of this conversation to anyone I will hex off your balls and feed them to the squid, got it?" Draco smirked at the look of panick that briefly crossed his companion's face.  
/"Good. So the Weasel got some sort of super-powered dungbomb, and let that clutz Longbottom hold it. Idiots, the both of them. I don't know how they made it this far in school. Anyway Longbottom drops the thing and it goes off. I see the cloud  
/and, like a sane, rational person, jump into an open door that leads into a storage room. Before I can close the door, Potter jumps in after me."

Theo listens patiently to the Draco explain the rest of he afternoon, and speaks when the reselling is finished. "Merlin Draco, so you ate an aphrodisiac potion? Are you absolutely certain that he knows that you fancy him?"

"Yes Theo. Granger was with him, I'm certain that she knew aphrodisiac potions can't create infatuation like a love potion, but rather increases the sexual energy in someone when they are near someone they like! Knowing her, she told him everything."

Theo thought for a minute, pursing his lips. Suddenly, a thought came to him. "You said that Potter participated in the, um, _activities_ thatyou two had while tied up? Wouldn't that show that he likes you more than you think?"

"He participated the first time. When I tried again though, he told me to stop and seemed angry or upset with me." Draco responded in a monotone voice.

"Maybe he was upset because he thought you were under the affects of a potion and didn't really care about him?"

"Don't be daft Theo, it really doesn't suit you. Even if I allowed myself to believe that that _was_ the case, which I don't, it doesn't change the fact that he hated me for years,hates me now, and will hate me ten years from now. He's probably  
/laughing his fucking head off right now with his stupid ass Weasel and goody goody mud blood." With this, Draco flopped onto his bed and began to draw the curtains closed. He was prepared to spend the rest of the afternoon wallowing in self pity,  
/and almost missed Theos last words as he left the dorms.

"I don't believe any of that. I'll prove it to you if I have to."

* * *

 **A/N- There we go! One chapter done. I'm sorry that we didn't spend anytime with Harry, but I felt that we needed some time with Draco. Please leave a review and rate this. If you want me to continue this fic, tell me. Leave any constructive criticism for me, and any ideas about where the story should go. Thanks again for reading! Love you all!**


End file.
